A known torque box assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,018, which discloses a torque box assembly for use with a bayonet type trailing link isolator. The torque box assembly disclosed therein does not allow use of a spool type rear suspension trailing link isolator, which is desirable in certain applications. The present invention thus improves upon the torque box assembly disclosed in that patent by allowing use of a spool type rear suspension trailing link isolator. The use of a spool type trailing link isolator is desirable because a spool type trailing link isolator is independently tunable for road noise, impact harshness and vehicle shake. Moreover, a hydro-elastic style bushing cannot be used with a bayonet type trailing link isolator, but can be used with a spool type trailing link isolator, which is advantageous.